Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood
by amberleanne
Summary: All Kurt wanted when he was 3 was a pair of sensible heels. All Blaine wanted was to be loved and cared for by someone special. Fluff, fluff, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** ** _The Beginning  
_ Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee or their characters unfortunately._**

* * *

As Blaine gazed out the window to the clear blue sky, his mind swarmed with worries and doubts. He wondered if he'd fit it, he wondered if he'd get a friend on the first day, he wondered if the teachers would be nice and he wondered if the other kids would like him. McKinley Elementary School was a big and scary place filled to the brim with big and scary kids ageing from 3-11.

Bewildered, he leaned his head against the car door, closed his eyes and pretended he was on a roller coaster as his mother drove over the pot holes of the road.

Blaine went up and up the tracks with a grin plastered across his face. He stuck his hands up in the air eagerly and felt the wind still cool around him. The cart paused amid the clouds, the track reaching extremely high levels. Blaine felt the weight of gravity, pulling him down with a significant force. The anticipation shot through him and a squeal escaped his lips.

"Blaine!" his mother shouted from the bottom of the roller coaster, rather bitterly for reasons he couldn't understand. Blaine flailed his arms around in attempt of waving. His mother stood with her hip cocked out to the side with her hands resting upon them, with a blasé attitude. She raised her eyebrow and called him again,

"Blaine!"

He opened his eyes and looked around to see that they had arrived. His stomach churned as he looked forward to be met by the concerned eyes of his mother.

"Blaine, sweetheart, we're here." She smiled warmly.

"Okay" he sighed and opened the car door shakily, unbuckling himself and climbing out.

His mother walked around the vehicle, closing his door once he was out and handing him his Mario Bros mushroom backpack. Blaine swung it around him and pulled the red straps over his shoulders.

He looked up to his parent desperately with tears in his eyes, in search of some affection.

"Oh honey," Pam's brows furrowed as she bent down to hug her son tightly, whispering words of reassurance into his ear, "You'll make friends in no time! Don't worry, love."

Blaine nodded and took his mother's hand. His disappearing in her dainty yet considerably larger one.

The pair approached the door, Blaine about to burst into tears when a young teacher emerged from the classroom with ginger hair, curling around her slender face and sitting comfortably at her angled shoulders. She wore a yellow dress as bright as the sun with a cardigan acting as a perfect contrasting colour. It made Blaine think of the sky in summer. She smiled down at Blaine cheerfully, her eyes sincere, the colour of warm honey.

There was something about this teacher that made Blaine relax instantly. Filled with a new sense of ambition, Blaine wiped his damp cheeks with his sleeve and beamed back at the chirpy lady before him.

"Hello, I'm Miss Pillsbury," she bent down to Blaine's height and clutched her hands together on her knees, "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Bwaine!"

Miss Pillsbury chuckled at the little boy, content with her new student.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine!" She held her hand out and waited patiently. The small boy turned to his mother for support. She mimicked the action and he turned back to Emma, eyes bright and gave her hand a gentle shake.

"Yoo twoo!" He giggled. Maybe school wasn't so bad, Blaine thought to himself.

"Why don't you say your goodbye's to your mother and I can take you to meet the other kids?" She suggested, standing back up.

Blaine nodded and ran to his mother, hugging her as close as he could. He allowed one last tear to roll down his cheek before departing.

"You go, make some friends!" Pam instructed, with a sorrowful smile directed to Miss Pillsbury. She would miss her son, even if it was for only a few hours.

"I will." Blaine promised her.

"Off you go, then," his mother pushed him away gently and returned to her normal height.

"Bai bai" he waved his tiny hand.

"Bye!"

Miss Pillsbury took Blaine's hand after he'd finished waving and opened the door to the classroom.

"Be good!" His mother called after him.

Blaine took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms against his dark green jeans and stepped up, into the room full of preschoolers.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, appreciate it!^-^  
Please review!  
Amber x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _A New Friend_**  
 **Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee or any of their characters._**

Emma had introduced Blaine to the class despite the majority of them not listening. Blaine felt the insignificance of being a new student and quietly made his way to the play area. He spotted a nice mat next to the toy box that had been deserted by the rest of the kids.  
 _This seems like a good place to play_ , Blaine thought silently. He was too shy to introduce himself to anyone individually.  
He built up the colourful blocks one by one, making a pyramid shape. Emma glanced over to the boy with a reassuring smile. Blaine smiled back and continued to build the blocks higher. A few minutes later, he had created a colourful masterpiece, putting the colours in the correct order of the rainbow. A young boy walked over to Blaine, arms swinging strongly at his side. Blaine grinned at the other boy in a courteous manner.  
"Oh, hewo! Do you want to pl-" Blaine's voice was interrupted by the noise of the blocks being kicked over. The larger boy looked down on Blaine and snarled at him. Blaine burst into tears, his face turning bright red. The boy looked at him and boomed out evilly.  
"Justin!" Miss Pillsbury yelled from across the room, her face cross but looking at Blaine apologetically. Justin dragged his feet along the floor lazily as he walked to the teacher. Blaine turned back to his blocks and sobbed quietly, not understanding why Justin had been so quick to dislike him.  
When he looked up, he saw another boy placing all the purple blocks at the bottom, seemingly rebuilding Blaine's pyramid for him. Blaine gazed at the boy with vulnerable eyes, tears still pouring down his face. The boy was wearing blue jeans, a yellow t shirt with a rainbow on it and white pumps. He smiled at Blaine, his eyes telling him that he could trust him. And he did.  
"I'm Kwurt," The boy said, leaning over to pick up the blue blocks, "wat's your name?" Kurt was nervous to be speaking to this new student but at the same time, found it extremely exciting.  
"Bwaine."  
"Hi Bwaine" Kurt grinned, passing Blaine a green block. He took in and happily began building up his pyramid again, hiding his face.  
"Tank 'ou" Blaine looked around the room anxiously.  
"It's okei," Kurt giggled, "I rewy like your t shirwt!" Blaine looked down and reminded himself that he had worn a purple one with a dinosaur on it.  
"Tanks!" Blaine was starting to really liked Kurt, he was nice to him. Unlike Justin! Uch. Justin.  
"I like dinosawrs, they're... fun!" Kurt lied.  
"Me twoo" they carried on with the rainbow pyramid and were on the blues now.  
"Kwurt..?" Blaine hesitated  
"Yea?"  
"Can we be f-fwriends?" Blaine stuttered, looking into Kurt's eyes.  
"Sure!" Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly and gave the last red block to his new friend, "here you go" Blaine thanked the other boy and took the block, placing it carefully at the top. Kurt joined Blaine at his side as they admired the finished piece of work together.  
"That's lovely, boys" Miss Pillsbury complimented them from her desk, getting up and giving Justin a stern look of ' _don't-you-even-think-about-it_ '. She crouched down by Blaine,  
"Why don't we take a picture and put it on the wall?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with a sense of achievement flooding over them. On the wall?! They both thought in unison.  
"Yes pwease!" Kurt jumped up and down. Blaine chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, why don't you two stand next to it?" She asked as she went to go get the class camera. Blaine positioned himself on the left and Kurt went to go stand on the right. Emma came back and knelt down, "say cheese!"  
"Cheeeeese!" The boys showed off their tiny teeth.  
"Wonderful! I'll get this up by tomorrow!" She walked back to her desk, looking at the picture she had taken on her way back.  
"Bwaine, would 'ou want to sit next to mwe at lunch?" Kurt asked,  
"Yeah!" Blaine grinned. Kurt gestured for Blaine to go before him and they went together to sit down at the arts and crafts table. They silently worked for a few minutes. Blaine tapped a very focused Kurt on the shoulder,  
"Hmm?" Kurt looked up with a smile, Blaine slid the paper across the table. Kurt picked it up and sniggered gently. "I wove it! Tank 'ou!". The drawing featured the two boys standing next to their pyramid, with the text, _'wainbow piramid, Kurt and Blaine'_ above it. Kurt leaned over and hugged Blaine, grateful for the drawing and the new friendship that has blossomed between them. Blaine hugged him back. He thought about how nice it felt, like when he hugged his mother, but much better. It was warm and _safe_.  
"WHY ARE KWERT AND BWAINE HUGGING MISS PILLSBUREE?!" Justin practically screamed at her.  
"Why not?" Emma glared at the boy, putting her hands over her ears.  
"Becos it's WEIRD!" he moaned.  
"If Kurt and Blaine want to hug, then they can."  
"But my mummy told me that boys can't be wit' ot'er boys!" Justin informed her, Miss Pillsbury pulled him to the side and had a chat with him. Kurt and Blaine moved away from each other quickly and carried on drawing, embarrassed now that the rest of the class were looking at them.  
They continued in complete silence until Miss Pillsbury called them over to the tables for lunch.  
"What did 'ou dwoor?" Blaine said, looking over at Kurt's piece of paper,  
"Oh, it's nothing" Kurt said, pulling it close to his chest and then walking over to throw it in the bin. Blaine looked at the paper amongst the rubbish, all scrunched up and shot Kurt a confused look. Kurt ignored him, "Lunch time, what did 'ou bwing?" He changed the subject, even though Blaine had only just met this boy today, he couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. He could tell something was wrong. Had he said something?  
Kurt and Blaine went to the lunch tables and ate their food next to each other in comfortable silence.  
Blaine got up to throw his sandwich bag away. Kurt watched him walk away and felt the lack of his presence. He looked down at his lunch box and picked out a yogurt.  
Blaine was about to walk back when he saw the piece of paper sitting at the bottom of the bin and felt a powerful desire to pick it out. So, that's exactly what he did. He eagerly opened up the paper and saw what Kurt had drawn. It was two stick men, holding hands. Above the left one, it said "Blaine" and above the other, it said "Kurt". Blaine felt a love for the drawing and wondered why Kurt didn't show him. He slipped it into his pocket and returned to the table with a smile.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I appreciate the follows/favourites! Please review and let me know what kind of things you would like to happen when Kurt and Blaine go into Year 1 of the actual school. Fwufffff.  
Amber x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _Mistreated_**  
 **Disclaimer: _I still do not own glee or their characters, but I'll keep you updated!_**

Blaine went to school that day to find Kurt waiting by the gate with his father as he did every day. Blaine ran to Kurt as fast as he could and greeted the other boy with an adorable wave. Pam followed close behind him and approached Burt with a smile.  
"Morning" Pam greeted,  
"Good morning" he replied and chuckled as he watched Kurt and Blaine in deep conversation about goodness knows what. Pam mimicked his laughter beside him,  
"So... how's Kurt been about going into the first year of the actual school?" Pam tilted her head, seeming a bit concerned for the boy.  
"Oh, he doesn't really talk about it much..." Burt hesitated,  
"And what do you think about it?" Pam gave him a reassuring smile,  
"I'm just a little worried about the other kids... you know, judging him" Burt looked down,  
"It must be difficult," Pam reached out and gave a friendly pat on the back, "but you know that Blaine's always there for him, he'll be loyal to Kurt."  
"Yeah, Blaine's a good kid." Burt stifled a smile and went to his son,  
"Alright, Kurt, I'm going to have to go now," he reached out and have his small form a warm hug,  
"I'll see you after school, have fun"  
"Bai Dad!" Kurt smiled broadly,  
"Bye Kurt," he said, getting up and walking back to where Pam and him were before, waiting for her to say her goodbyes to Blaine. "Blaine seems fine," Burt gestured to her son as she returned,  
"I wonder why" she spoke sarcastically as she glanced back at the pair.

* * *

"Kuuurt, stap! Give it back!" Blaine giggled, trying to reach to paint,  
"No! I w'nted this cu-wa!" Kurt held the pot higher,  
"But I need that cu-wa for my t-wex!"  
"Boys! Be careful!" Miss Pillsbury shouted as she saw the paint splashing around above Kurt's head. Kurt and Blaine looked to the teacher and in that moment, Justin took his chance to come up behind Kurt and pour the paint over his head. Blaine paused and stared at his friend is shock.  
"Justin! Why did 'ou do that?!" Blaine yelled angrily at the pesky boy. He could hear the class tittering in around them. Kurt stood still, watching the paint run down his clothes. He tried very hard not to cry as he didn't want Justin to think that he was superior to him. He bit down on this green lip and held onto the denim of his jeans.  
"Oh dear! Come on Kurt," Emma ran over to take Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, pausing in the doorway, "Justin, go sit in the naughty corner!" she pointed her finger to the opposite side of the room and left quickly as the pool of green paint grew around Kurt's little boots.  
"Why are you aw-ways so mwean to Kurt?" Blaine shouted furiously, following Justin across the room. He laughed viciously and replied,  
"Be-cos it's funny!"  
"NO! It's not! And I'm not go-wing to let you do it _anymore_!" Blaine folder his arms across his chest and attempted to be intimidating. The class burst out in laughter and Blaine felt belittled within the room full of hateful children.  
"Aren't you?" Justin stood up and towered over the smaller boy.  
"NO! Kurt didn't do anything!" Blaine raged. Justin's fists clenched and jumped onto Blaine, holding him down and using whatever strength he had to attack him.  
"Get off!" he cried from underneath Justin, helplessly striving to push the larger boy off of him, when that didn't work, Blaine's mind turned into another and he threw what he thought to be a punch at Justin. He reacted with cry of _laughter_ and proceeded to hit Blaine at every opportunity he got. Blaine's tears flooded his eyes as he noticed the whole class had gathered around to watch.  
"JUSTIN! COME HERE!" Miss Pillsbury screamed fiercely as she came back into the room and had seen him beating the poor boy. Justin got off slowly and flashed a wicked grin towards Blaine before walking away.

* * *

Kurt strode towards Blaine with a district frown on his face, making Blaine do the same. He gulped as his friend approached, uncertain of what he might have to say on the whole predicament.  
"Blaine, I'm sowwy," Kurt apologised, taking responsibility for the damage. Blaine was hurt but to anyone else, it wouldn't look like much. Justin was only a pre-schooler after all. Kurt still appreciated his heroic actions regardless.  
"I-It's okay. Not your fawlt." Blaine sniffled, tears rolling down his face slowly but surely. Kurt's heart converted to a rapid pace in his guilt as he reached over to hold Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up, surprised. But after realising how warm and comforting it was, he gave a pleasant smile.  
"Are 'ou okay?"  
"Yeah, he shouldn't be bother-win 'ou anymore" Blaine promised.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading again, sorry about Justin, he's kind of a jerk._.  
Please review and comment on what you would like to happen next! Thank you for the favourites/follows also^-^  
Amber x**


End file.
